New Romance
by GenkaMitsukai
Summary: I'm sucha sucker for the BBRea pairing...so sue me.... :D CLICK IT! enjoy!
1. Some disturbing thoughts

Raven turned over in her bed and sighed quietly. _Why can't I sleep? I bet Beast Boy's…..I mean….everyone else is asleep…_thought Raven as se turned over for what seemed like the umpteenth time. _This is pathetic…maybe I need some tea or something._ With that thought, Raven raised the thin blanket from herself and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood and walked to her closet and pulled out one of her cloaks and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Beast Boy turned off his CD player and removed the headphones from his head. _Maybe I'll go play a quick game before falling asleep…_thought Beast boy as he exited his hideously messy room. As he opened the doors to the main room of Titan's Tower he caught in a quick breath at the sight before him.

Raven was sitting at the table with a small cup of tea to her side. She had fallen asleep on the table. Her arm was folded under her head and her mouth was slightly open.

_She's so pretty….WAIT where did that come from? I DO need a video game…_thought Beast boy as his emerald eyes opened wide looking at Raven.

He smiled slightly and shook his head then went over to where Raven was resting and lifted her cup from the table and quietly rinsed it out at the sink then gently lifted Raven from her chair. He carried her bride style to her room, where he gently placed her in her bed. Her As Beast Boy placed her head on her pillow, she smiled in his general direction and woke up suddenly.

"Wha-what are you doing in my room Beast Boy!" said a very shocked Raven, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Darn, this far and I was doing so good…You fell asleep downstairs and I just carried you back here and then you woke up" said Beast Boy with a wide grin.

Raven blew out a breath and looked Beast Boy in the eye. _That was sweet of him to do for me. Why am I so mean to him all the time? Why am I thinking about this? _Raven shook her head free of the thoughts and gave a confused Beast Boy a small smile and reached out towards him and pulled him into a hug. Raven felt his arms go around her hugging her back, his quiet breathing by her ear. She felt herself relax in his arms as she closed her eyes, feeling his body begin to relax against her own.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and felt himself relax into Raven's hug. He smiled and sighed when suddenly Raven broke free and said "Oh er um…thank you…for…" He smiled and felt his heart lighten up a little bit as he answered with "It was no big deal. You were.." as he stopped himself suddenly from saying that she was gorgeous sleeping there.

"You should go to bed….you sleep in late enough ya know?" said Raven with a small sleepy smirk on her face.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and left her room and entered his own with a smile of his own across his face.

The next morning, Starfire knocked on Raven's room, wanting to talk.

"Friend Raven, I must do the talking of girl with you!" Starfire said while still knocking on Raven's door.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a groggy and disheveled Raven. "What is it Star?"

Starfire squealed in glee and shoved Raven back into her room, floating in behind her.

"WHAT! I was asleep you know.." Raven said as grumpily as she could muster.

"I am truly sorry friend. I need advice…with why Robin will not do the hint taking. Have I not left enough of the clues for him? Does he not care for me affectionately?"

"First, you two are too into each other to notice how the other feels and trust me….you might want to amp down on the clues you leave…and again, he really likes you ok? Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" yelled Starfire enthusiastically as she threw her arms around Raven in a very tight hug. As the alien began floating to Raven's door, she thought of something else.

"Oh, and Star?" Raven said from the spot on her bed.

"Hmm?"

"You're welcome"

Starfire smiled a bright smile and left Ravens room, shutting the door quietly and floated humming down the hall.


	2. What the?

Beast Boy slept in till 10:47, when the alarm went off in Titan's Tower. He woke up for about two seconds, then let himself fall back into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were downstairs waiting for Beast Boy to show up.

"Raven, could you _please_ go see what he's doing?"

She didn't answer, she merely turned around and left the room. As she walked in the direction of Beast Boy's room, she began to allow her thoughts to run rampant. _What exactly happened last night? I don't remember going downstairs for anything, but BB says I was downstairs…do I sleep walk? No, no, no! Why am I thinking about BB? Why did I just call him BB? Maybe I like him…he IS kind of cute the way he has that one little fang showing when he smiles…NO! I can't have feelings for Beast boy…he's annoying, and he tells too many jokes….they ARE kind of funny…NO! AHHHGH what this all about!_ She shook her head clear of her thoughts as she neared Beast Boy's bedroom door. She knocked once and said "Beast Boy? Are you awake? There's trouble! GET YOUR BUTT OUTA BED!" She heard a murmur and then a louder thump noise come from inside his room. She opened his door and instantly backed right back out and slammed the door. "BEAST BOY! GROSS! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" _Hey that was a pretty good view of his hot ass, _Said a voice in her head.

Beast Boy had been about to wake up when he heard someone shout at him about beds then she rolled over in an effort to get out of bed, but it ended in him rolling off the bed. He heard his door open, but he was almost asleep again so he didn't really mind. Then his door slammed and he heard something about clothes but he shrugged it off and fell asleep.

Raven, who was getting annoyed with him, opened the door again, this time fully prepared for the boxer covered bottom sticking up. She took advantage of it and lifted her foot behind her and let herself swing at Beast Boy's butt.

Suddenly, something slammed into his rear-end and he yelped and fell to one side, wide-eyed. He looked at his attacker, who wore a smug, yet pissed off look on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one hip was jutted out to one side.

"Dude, whadja do THAT for?" said a now grouchy Beast Boy.

Raven let out a mix between a growl and a moan and reached for one of the green boy's arms. She grabbed his wrist and started to literally drag him down to the conference room.

"It's about time, grass stain!" said a very impatient Cyborg.

A childish grin showed on Beast Boy's green features. Raven blushed slightly but pulled up her hood so none of the others could see it. She felt her face glowing red but she ignored it and kept her mouth in a straight line. _He has such a cute smile! And his big green eyes, so deep…_Raven felt her face start to burn bright red as she banished the thoughts from the mind.

"Please friends, may we commence with the meeting?" asked a slightly annoyed Starfire.

Raven kept her lips pressed into a straight line as she reached for a chair and sat down. Her hands started to perspire as Beast Boy pulled up a chair beside her. She looked over at him and saw him still giving off the same goofy grin, except it was directed to her. She scowled at him and turned away.

_Dude, what did I do to deserve THAT? I was just trying to be nice and stuff like I always do….that wasn't even cool man.. _Beast Boy snapped to attention hearing Robin calling his name.

_What's WITH the two of them today? I know they both like each other but sheesh can they just get together already?_" Ok, I have this week's schedule now. First, combat practice, then a work out session, and then the rest of the day will be yours."

"Sweet man! What time should we be ready?" asked an ecstatic Cyborg.

"In a half hour."

"Friend Robin, may we do the 'hanging out' till then?" asked a smiling Starfire.

"Oh um..erm, y-yah sure..that sounds…yah!" stuttered Robin.

Cyborg and Beast boy looked at each other and laughed inwardly, while Robin stuttered his yes to Starfire.

Beast Boy felt like he would explode with laughter…it was so obvious they liked each other! He bit his lips together to keep a loud laugh from exploding from his body.

Raven looked at Starfire and Robin then to Beast Boy and Cyborg, rolling her eyes until her gaze settled on beast Boy's abs…_How did I not notice this before? He's buff, but not too buff, and not too lanky either…he looks so hot!_ Raven's eyes widened as Beast boy noticed her gaze on him. "What? Do I have tofu on my cheek or something?" Raven shook her head and blushed a little more under the cover of her hood.

Starfire looked at the interaction between Beast Boy and Raven, smiling both inwardly and outwardly. _Friends Raven and Beast Boy have 'the double like for each other! _Without realizing it, she clapped her hands together and nearly yelled "Glorious!"

"What is it Star?"

"Oh I have…..thought..of a new Tameranian dish to prepare!" Starfire lied with a sheepish grin.

Unseen to Starfire, the rest of the team, (except for Robin, who forced a grin), winced and nearly gagged.

"Uhh that's ok Star, I'll cook dinner for tonight." said a nervous Cyborg.

"If you insist, friend…then I shall wait till tomorrow night to prepare my delectable dish" said Starfire looking at Cyborg with a smile.

_That was…the 'close' and I shall have to do the 'practicing' of hiding secrets without lying to my very best friends.Ohh, Raven is looking with the eyes of goo goo at Beast Boy again! _ Star thought to herself as she looked on in glee.

Raven looked at Beast boy, and her expression softened, seeing him smiling and talking with Cyborg.

"Friends, let us please play the ball of volley all together!"

"Yah!" said beast boy, his smile turning into a wide grin.

"I'm game!" said Cyborg.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Said Robin with a smile.

"No. But thanks.." said raven as she turned to leave the room.

"But Rea, you HAVE to play!" said Beast Boy, his smile drooping.

"I said NO. I need to meditate, and now if you don't mind.." said Raven once again turning around to walk away. Before she could take two steps away, she felt a hand grab her arm. "NO! What don't you understand about no?" shouted Raven as several objects began floating in the air, surrounded with Raven's powers as her eyes glowed a fierce white.

"Ok, ok sorry! I'm sorry!" said Beast Boy waving both his hands in front of him.

Raven muttered something under her breath and continued to her room.

"Jeesh, all I wanted was for her to come have fun with us. Is that too much to ask?"

"Still, Beast boy, you know her emotions are dangerous and it's best to not mess with her." said Robin, with a frown on his face.

Beast boy sighed and walked in the direction of his room, suddenly not in the mood to play volleyball. _Why do I let Raven bring me down so much? _Without really noticing it, beast boy had stopped in front of Raven's room, and was about to knock when the door opened in front of him.

Raven had been meditating for a few minutes to calm her emotions, but she hadn't been getting anywhere. She sighed in boredom and decided to go up to the roof. As she opened her door, a very shocked green changeling's face came into view. Raven felt herself jump slightly as her heart skipped a beat.

"OMGa….Beast Boy? What are you doing? Here?" Raven asked, as a blush came into view on her cheeks.

"Oh sorry Rea, I came to apologize about…earlier. I didn't mean it, really. I'm sorry."

Raven looked at the green boy with curiosity. He was slightly taller than she was, and he had grown a little buffer since Trigon had taken over. He had muscle, but not so much it looked gross. (A. N. Huge muscles sick me out…. ) She snapped out of her trance long enough to say something to redeem herself from the embarrassing silence.

"Oh…it's fine BB...east Boy." said Raven, hiding that she was about to only call him BB.

_Hey she hasn't murdered me for calling her Rae yet! Sweet! She's so cute when she blushes….._Beast Boy blinked at this last thought, looking quite puzzled. Finally he realized that Raven had been asking him what was wrong with him.

"Oh yah, sorry. Nothing!" said Beast Boy, turning away to hide the blush that had reddened his features.

Raven looked at the back of his head, puzzled. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist peeking into his mind to see what he was really thinking about.

_BB's mind- _

"_Dude! Why did I just think that about her? She couldn't like me that way. It wouldn't happen in a thousand years. WAIT….why am I thinking about that too?Do I like her---_

Raven stopped listening to his thoughts at that time. She was thoroughly confused now. Beast Boy liked her? What was the mysterious thought he had thought about her? She blinked away the questions and headed to her room, leaving Beast Boy in an empty hallway.

Beast Boy looked after her for a minute, then shrugged and turned to go to the common room. Almost there, he heard a blood chilling scream!


	3. No not him

Ha! Sorry I had to leave a cliffy there! I'm back and here's my 3rd chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…some rich most likely balding fat dude does…don't sue me…..

chickadee91- thanks so much for supporting me! That 2nd chapter took it all out of me….my teachers hate me now :D BB AND RAE 4EVA!

Emma Catherine- I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one! stays up and writes a perfect chapter 3

Teakigirl- lol I just adore BB and Rea! I'm so obsessed! blush te he! So here's chappie 3 4 ya!

Princess Fluffy3- lol I had to chase it down the street…sorry I finally found it and here it is! (yes I do realize that that was…very lame to say the very least…)

0-9naruto- GAH! I'm writing! I'm writing!

Agent of the Divine One- lol I agree! Seriously, they can't see it? Everyone but the two involved can see it plainly…that's sad.

I'll kill Roxanne- Preach on sista!

Shay Bo Bay- lol it was Raven….nobody's gonna die

Lyra Pelgina- Wow…where did you find this at? OMG I need it now! lol

Wow that took me a while…I hate school…………--

Beast Boy arrived at Raven's door, panting from the run. He morphed into a spider and crawled under the door. Once he got to the other side, he changed back into his normal self. "Rae! What happened? Where are you?" Beast Boy yelled as he looked under her bed and opened her closet.

"Beast boy! What happened here?" exclaimed none other than the Boy Wonder as he stopped in Raven's doorway looking in on Beast Boy kneeling on Raven's dark navy blue carpet peering under her bed.

"It's Raven…I heard her scream, then when I got here, she wasn't here." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea….dude I would've found her or she would have found me. I'm in her room.."

Raven opened her eyes to complete darkness. She blinked a few times, finding there was a blindfold over her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Synthos!" she chanted quietly. The blindfold was surrounded in a black light at once. It fell from around her pale face to the ground. She looked around her. To her left, there was a brick wall, made of black bricks. To her right, there was another wall, but this one had a tiny window.

"Nice place." Said Raven out loud, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I agree my dear Raven."

"Where am I?'

"Must you heroes always know exactly where you are when captured?

"Umm, yah."

"Don't think so."

"Who are you then?"

"And you believe I might tell you?"

"I _can_ read minds you know."

"You couldn't read mine if you tried."

"Right." said Raven, closing her eyes, concentrating on her capturer's mind. She felt that fuzzy feeling she normally got when her soul self began venturing into another's mind. Suddenly she felt as though she had been hit in the head with a very large aluminum baseball bat. She gasped and opened her eyes, seeing a figure draped in black robes, with a white belt around the waist.

"You really thought it would that easy?"

"It was worth a shot."

"Not really, my dear." said the shadowed figure.

"Azarath, Metrion, Synthos!" yelled Raven as she flew into the air angrily. _'Come on you wimp, you don't know this is? Kick his a-' 'Shut up, Hate, you're such a monster!' 'Truth, this is no time to have an argument'_

"What's wrong my dear? Having a little emotion trouble?"

"Shut up." her voice growing deeper and un-Raven-like. Unknown to her capturer, she had grown two red eyes, and her purple eyes had become red as well. Rage had taken over.

"Oh whatever would be the matter, Raven dear?" said the shadow's voice, smooth as butter, cutting as a knife.

An angry Raven grew several feet, her cloak opening a little, to reveal the blackest black on any planet. She smiled maliciously letting the tentacles reach for the shadowed man. She grinned even more evilly and watched him back up nervously. She floated towards him slowly.

"What? Afraid of a teenager?"

"No, I'm not." said the shadowed person, his voice becoming distorted and angry. He suddenly sprang forward, grabbing her wrists and uttering in another language. Raven fell to the ground with a painful crack.

"Oww. What did you do to me?"

"I simply stopped you from using you powers on me." he said, inching toward Raven while slowly removing the large baggy robes. He finally pulled his hood down, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"No! I thought—"

"You thought wrong my dear."

OMG who is it? More soon, and this time I really mean it!


	4. I miss her

And this chapter took me forever..I had a bad case of writer's block! I'm so sorry to all of you who are enjoying my story! I honestly hand't meant this to take that long!

I don't own the Teen Titans. However they do belong to Cartoon Network.

"NO! Malchior! How did you? I thought…"

"Now my dear, don't look so surprised. Did you really believe that I could be confined to a book?"

"Well I had hoped." said Raven, her voice dripping with icy anger.

"Tsk, tsk, Raven dear. You shall learn not to take that tone with me." said Malchior as he bent over Raven running his fingers trough his snow white hair.

'_How ironic is that? His hair is white, and his heart is black.' _thought Raven.

'_I can hear you' _said Malchior inside Raven's head.

She glared up at him, and then struck out suddenly, kicking him painfully in the chin, knocking him over. She stood up and ran past him out of the door, slamming it behind her. She frantically searched for an exit, and found another door. She quietly but quickly opened it and found herself in a cold dark place.

"Might as well start walking." she muttered under her breath as she started walking

Beast Boy took in a deep breath, but couldn't calm down. He was worried about Raven. Very, very worried.

"Friend Beast Boy? May I please enter your dwelling?" said Starfire from outside his door.

"Yah sure Star." he said as his door slid open and Starfire floated in.

"You are, quite worried?"

"Very.."

"I have noted this friend. I do believe I can offer the sup-port…is that correct?"

"Yah Star, that's right…"

"Please friend, do confide in me. You have feelings for Raven correct?"

Beast Boy sighed and looked at Starfire. "Yah, I really do."

"And you are very worried about how she is at this moment?"

"Yes…how do you know this?"

"I feel the same thing for Robin."

"Well the whole tower knows you two like each other, except maybe you two yourselves."

"Oh…are we truly obvious about our feelings?" asked Starfire clasping her hands together, and her eyes widening in shock.

Beast Boy let out a small chuckle before looking at the shocked look on her face. "Just a little bit Star." He paused before adding "What do I do? Do I tell her I like her? She'll think I'm joking."

"Maybe you could try the admirer of secret." Starfire answered.

"Star! You're a genius!" Beast Boy exclaimed before raced from his room, leaving a smiling Starfire left to think about how to approach Robin.

"You're a sick bastard! Free me at once!" yelled a very angry Raven, her eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Raven, you cannot escape, and I shall not be freeing you. I have plans for you." said Malchior silkily before leaving the room, leaving Raven chained to the wall, her arms bound to either side of her, her legs dangling free.

"Damn him…he doesn't know me very well." Raven said aloud. _'You want me to recite the spell now?' _asked Bravery from inside her head. "Please? My arms are starting to hurt." _'K…Azarath, hetharesh, nedrabko, hanzaruz yex!'_ yelled Bravery before a bright light shone a moment later, leaving a green cloaked Raven look-alike kneeling on the ground before the original Raven.

"Hey Rea, how's it crackin?" said the emotion, standing up.

"Just…peachy…" Raven sarcastically answered. "Just get me down from here.."

"Fine.." said Bravery, reaching up for the binds around Raven's wrists, undoing them with her powers.

Raven let out an involuntary gasp of pain as she fell to the ground, her wrists showing how tight her bindings had been. "Ow.." she said, emotionless, except for the twitching vein on the side of her head. "

Without warning another flash of white temporarily blinded Raven and her emotion, making them cover their eyes with their arms.

"Hey guys!" said a cheery voice from the reducing light.

"No…not you…" said Raven putting a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said a pink cloaked emotion. Happy.

"Nothing." said both Raven and Bravery at the same time.

Again without warning, a bright light filled the room and another voice rang through the room. "RAGE IS NOW FREE TO DOMINATE THE PITIFUL PLANET EARTH!"

"O..kay…in a way I'm gad it's not Timid or Affection…" said Raven in an annoyed tone.

Another flash, brighter than both combined sent all three emotions and Raven sprawling across the hard floor.

"Oh my..what's happened now?" said a small voice from the disappearing light.

"This isn't happening." said an annoyed Raven.

"Sorry Rae Rae, it so totally is!" said Happy, taking both of Raven's shoulders and shaking her gently, a huge grin on her face. Raven turned to look at the emotion, giving her the dirtiest look she knew how to. "Get. Off. Me. Now." She said through clenched teeth.

"Raven, now is not the time. We must focus on how we got out in the first place." said Wisdom in a meditating position; floating above the ground a few feet.

"Ok fine. Now Bravery, how much power did you put into that spell?"

"As much as possible. Didn't know it would be so easy to get out, and besides, I had to see how much juice we could handle!"

"Figures." said Raven, putting a hand to her forehead. "You can just put that same amount of power into the return spell can't you?"

"I wish I could say truthfully that I could but I'm juiced out." Raven groaned at this. "Can't someone else use the same spell and get everyone home as well?"

"No. Only the wielder of the first spell may use the second spell successfully. If one of us tried, we might land in another dimension altogether. The chances of making it back where we belong would be slim to none." said Knowledge raising a finger in the air at eye level.

"Okay. How long will it take you to recharge your powers Bravery?"

"Well…I'm estimating about a week…4 to 5 days minimum."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry we're here for a week."

'_Where's Raven?' _wondered a worried young changeling. He sat outside on one of the boulders by the sea, his legs crossed, and his elbows resting on his thighs. He looked out over the ocean, hoping she was okay, wherever she was.

"Friend? You are…worried?" asked an innocent voice behind him. He turned and saw Starfire walking towards him, her hands folded in front of her chest, her eyes filled to the brim with worry.

"Yeah Star, I'm really worried about her. Where is she? Have the guys found something?" he asked, a a determination filling his voice.

"They have not. I am sure Raven I quite okay. She can handle herself quite well."

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's start with getting out of here." said Raven, trying to come up with a plan.

"We can just murder the poor fool who thinks he holds you captive. That would be quite…amusing." said Rage leaning in closer to Raven.

"Please Rage, back off!" said Raven shoving the red cloaked emotion away from her forcefully then watching as she landed right on her bottom on the cold floor. The emotion picked herself off the floor and glanced at Raven, a sadistic twisted look of pure evil on her face. _'Someday I will dominate her, and she will allow herself to destroy the planet with her own two hands.'_

"You are aware, Rage, that all of our minds are linked and that we can hear your thoughts as easily as you can hear ours?" said Bravery jutting out a hip to the side and smirking, obviously amused.

Raven sent Bravery a look and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "Azarath, Metrion, Synthos." she chanted as a large black bubble surrounded all of her emotions. She concentrated and thought of her bedroom, imagining standing in it along with her emotions. She took a deep breath and chanted again. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." And allowed her powers to guide the black bubble home. She opened her eyes, and saw her room. Intense relief washed over her.

"All of you need to stay in here. I should tell them you're here so they aren't to freaked out." Raven said as she left her room. Once outside, she phased herself down to the common room.

"Friend Raven! You have returned and you are unharmed!" said an exited Tameranian redhead, throwing her arms tightly around her friend.

"Yes Starfire, I'm fine, please let me go." said Raven, feeling Starfire's grip on her loosen and disappear altogether.

"Raven!" called an exited voice from the entrance of the room. Beast Boy surged into the room and folded Raven into his arms, a smile lighting up his face.


	5. I Love Hearing You Say It!

The Titans watched Raven's pale hands softly circle around Beast Boy's back then drop after a few seconds. They also caught the rose color that covered her cheeks—the smile that graced her lips.

"I'm so happy you're back!" cried Beast Boy happily, his grin growing larger as he stopped hugging Raven.

"I haven't noticed." said Raven, a hint of sarcasm mingling with her words. The blush was leaving her cheeks a little slowly for her tastes. "I need to tell you guys something."

"Ok hold up little lady." Said Cyborg reaching for the TV remote, which, for once, wasn't lost. He switched the TV off and set the remote back down. "You have our undivided attention." He said with a smile.

"All of my emotions somehow escaped my mind and they're all in my room." she said with a grimace.

"How many of you are there?" asked Robin.

"There are 15, not including me." Raven answered.

"Why can't they go back inside your mind?" asked Beast Boy.

"Brave used a spell to get out of my mind, but used to much power and freed all my other emotions, then she was pretty much drained and couldn't use the same amount of power again on a different spell."

"Wow. Use English dude."

Raven sighed. "Brave overloaded and my emotions fell out of my head and since she's overloaded, she can't put them back in."

"Oh! Ok. But why can't another emotion that's not overloaded put them back?"

"Because only the emotion that let them out can put them back in."

"Ok. I get it now. I think."

"Raven, how long shall your doppelgangers be outside of your mind?" asked Starfire.

"About a week." said Raven with a sad little sigh.

"Glorious! Then you might allow me to spend the time-of-quality with them?"

"If you really want to, and if they want to, I guess it's no harm."

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" said Starfire happily.

"Ok so that's settled. I'll bring them down."

"All right." said Robin.

Raven left the common room deep in thought. How would her friends react to her emotions? How would they react if Anger lost control? Would they be angry at me? Would they think it was my fault?

"Hey Raven, can I come with you?" said a voice breaking into her thoughts. She turned to see Beast Boy catching up to her.

"Yeah I guess. When we get to my room please don't touch anything."

"Don't touch. Gotcha!" he answered with his trademark smile.

'_Why did he want to come with me in the first place?'_ thought Raven to herself. She looked at Beast Boy with a questioning look which he didn't seem to notice. _'Does he like me or something? I doubt it...he's being a good friend is all.' _ She let out a barely audible sigh and Beast Boy looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nope. Just deep in thought. What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"I heard you sigh…sensitive ears. You can tell me you know. That's what friends are for."

"Really, it's nothing to be concerned about." she answered.

"Umm ok then Rea….ven."

They soon reached her door and she opened it slowly, not wanting to surprise anyone. "Okay let's go downstairs. I prepared them somewhat for your presence."

"Can someone carry me?" asked Lazy from Raven's bed. After getting a look from Raven, she dragged herself off the bed and stood sleepily in the center of the room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Beast Boy waltzing into the room with a grin. Suddenly he was on the floor with someone on top of him. His cheeks turned a bright red as he realized it was Raven—wait with a light purple cloak? She was an emotion. "Umm…hi? Who are you and why'd you attack me?" The emotion giggled and he felt two fingers 'walking' their way up and down his chest.

"My name's Lust. I've been waiting for you awhile BB……hey!" she exclaimed as two emotions dragged her off. Beast Boy just stayed on the floor, the red color still staining his face. In a slight daze, he picked himself up off the floor. He grinned at Raven who rolled her dark purple eyes in reply.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked, her voice monotone. She left her room, not waiting for a reply or a protest. They followed in silence except for Happy's continuous humming and dancing. 'Why am I the one on this team with almost scary emotions? And why must they burst out of my head?' By the time the group had reached the common room, Raven was on the verge of strangling Happy and then Beast Boy, the adorable fool, who had insisted on singing—very badly and off key—with Happy. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, meet my emotions. Vice versa."

"Greetings most colorful group of Raven doppelgangers!" Starfire cried out with a huge smile. Raven saw the wide grin and was only hoping that the exited red head wouldn't decide who to hug first, thus hugging nobody.

"So, they'll be here for about a week, simply because a certain emotion decided to overuse her powers." Raven said, the first part in a monotone, the part about the overused powers dripping in so much venom that you felt that if you were to touch her lips (not that she'd let you anyways..) your fingers would melt off due to the amount of venom was there.

Robin, Cyborg and beast Boy sweat-dropped as they watched a certain emotion in a darker green cloak pale more than before and the red cloaked emotion beside her grin maliciously.

"I'll be in my room. And I'll take them to a few guest rooms on the third floor if that's all right."

"Way to handle it Raven. Good idea." Robin smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned back towards the exit. The emotions followed, wanting to escape the awkward feeling that seemed to fill the room.

They all packed into the elevator at the end of the hallway and Raven pressed the button to go to the third floor. Happy started up the humming again as the rest of her emotions stayed in complete silence. The 'ding' coming from the elevator informed them that they had reached their destination.

"So….you like B.B.?" asked a light purple cloaked emotion, Affection.

"Yes. He's my teammate."

"No! I mean you _like_ like him?"

"I'm surprised you're even asking me."

"Why?"

"You're one of the emotions that deals with…well, affection. Imagine that."

"Ohh I see. But I need you to admit it."

"Fine. I have a crush on Beast Boy. Happy?"

"Yes!" answered the somewhat annoying emotion, running up to Raven.

"Not you."

"Oh. That's mean." A glare was her answer.

"Why did I need to tell you about my crush?"

"Just because, being the sentimental sap I am, I love hearing that kind of stuff."

"…"


End file.
